rowdyruff boys z dark version
by Uriel-rdz
Summary: para vencer a las chicas y conseguir sus metas los chicos piden ayuda a un chico muy extraño
1. el chico de los ojos rojos

**DEJENME DECIRLES QUE AUNQUE NO FUERON MUY BIEN ACEPTADAS A MI ME ENCANTARON LAS PPGZ, PERO HUBO ALGO QUE NO ME GUSTO, LA MANERA EN QUE PUSIERON A LOS RRBZ POR QUE CASI NO LES PUSIERON PODERES Y CASI NO TUVIERON PARTICIPACION, ASI QUE ME DI A LA TAREA DE HACER MI PROPIA VERSION A VER QUE LES PARECE, ADVERTENCIA ESTE ES SOLO LA INTRODUCCION, ASI QUE ES ALGO CORTO.**

en una entrevista un reportero les habia hecho una pregunta a las chicas que causo algo de controversia

-a que le atribuyen su exito como heroinas?

-a que somos las mas fuertes-dijo kaoru

-a que somos las mas lindas-aseguro miyako

-a que soy la mejor lider del mundo-argumento momoko

las tres chicas comensaron con una ridicula discucion sin sentido argumentando tonterias incoherentes y frases poco comprencibles pero finalmente recuperaron la cordura

-bueno lo importante es que mientras estemos juntas no habra villano que pueda vencernos.

las palabras de momoko resonaban en el aire mientras eran opacadas lentamente por el rugir de un motor

las ruedas recorrian la solitaria carretera destacando en ellas un aro color rojo brillante, el motor compuesto por multiples partes brillantes daba mas la impresion de una computadora futurista que la de una tipica motocicleta, que se podria decir de el conductor de tan extraño vehiculo?, su sudadera negra sin mangas con el escudo de una calabera con un par de alas de dragon, sus jeans rotos, su camiseta de manga larga con rayas rojas y negras y sus lentes negros lo decian todo era un rebelde, un criminal.

se acerco al borde del barranco, se bajo de su moto esquivando un deposito de combustible, en su moto llevaba una mochila roja con una katana de entrenamiento atravezandola, de ella tomo una gorra y una lata de bebida energetica red star, la tomo de un trago y arrojo la lata, despues se puso su gorra.

miro fijamente el barranco que tenia una increible vista de la ciudad, se quito los lentes para ver mejor mostrando sus frios y profundos ojos rojos.

* * *

**A ESTA HORA TODOS DEBEN SABER QUIEN ES EL Y SI NO LO SABEN ES PORQUE NO HAN VISTO LA SERIE.**

**PIENSO QUE COMO LAS PPGZ SON UNA VERSION DE UNA SERIE DE CARTOON NETWORK PUES QUIERO APROVECHAR PARA PONER OTRAS SERIES COMO INVAZOR ZIM, KND, HI HI PUFFI AMY YUMI Y OTRAS QUE SE ME OCURRAN**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	2. los rowdyruf boys z dark version

**HOLA AQUI LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE LOS RRBZ DARK VERSION, SI SALDRAN LAS PPGZ PERO HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PORQUE AHORA SOLO CONTARE COMO SE TRANSFORMAN EN LOS RRBZ Y UN POCO DE SU HISTORIA PERSONAL, BUENO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

La pequeña manija era manipulada por los delgados dedos del rubio, prepararse para ensañar es dificil cuando lo haces solo, miro hacia la pared, la fotografia de aquella chica de cabello azul siempre lo inspiraba y lo deprimia a la vez, dio un fuerte suspiro antes de empezar a acariciar las cuerdas de su guitarra llenando el ambiente con una melodia pesada y sombria pero intensa a la vez.

no lejos de ahi el chico de la motocicleta se estacionaba frente a un viejo restaurante, al entrar se dio cuenta de que era un lugar austero, descuidado pero bueno ese era siempre su estilo, se sento en una mesa en el centro del lugar y pudo ver que un grupo de sujetos extraños de color verde los veia pero el no les presto atencion, llamo al mesero con la mano y pidio un refresco, los sujetos verdes se acercaron a el.

-no te habia visto por aqui amigo

-no soy tu amigo-dijo dejando la botella de refresco en la mesa en donde ace la tomo

-que les parece?, nuestro amigo quiere invitarnos un trago- trato de tomar del refresco pero en su lugar solo hizo un gesto ridiculo con la mano, masaru se burlo mostrando la botella en su mano

-parece que no eres un sujeto amistoso verdad?

-quieres averiguarlo?-dijo levantando la cabeza para mostrar sus ojos rojos

las notas de makoto empezaron a aumentar de intensidad.

en otro lado de la ciudad un moreno es arrojado fuera del estadio con un palo de hockey en la mano

-pero porque? si yo no hice nada

-nada golpeaste a todo el equipo contrario, a la mitad del nuestro y al arbitro

-nenas

-sabes creo que saliste muy rapido de la clinica

-que?-vocifero el ojiverde tomando al asustado gordito del cuello-sabes que? eres un imbécil y no vales ni mi tiempo, me extrañaran soy el mejor de este quesque deporte!-

caminaba furioso por la ciudad desquitandose con cualquier cosa que se encontrara, incluso un pobre buzon que golpeo con su baston haciendolo volar

makoto tocaba la guitarra con mas intensidad, aumento el volumen pues un molesto golpeteo amenazaba con terminar con su cancion.

-makoto!, los vecinos se quejan del ruido de nuevo!

el rubio decidio ignorarlos y seguir tocando pero los vecinos ya se habian amotinado enfrente de la cochera y rapidamente lograron abrir la puerta.

-quieres apagar ese ruido diabolico!-grito un tipo con cara de predicador

makoto levanto la mirada furioso pero sin dejar de tocar

tres rayos negros volaban por el cielo de forma recta cuando de pronto y sin ninguna explicacion cambiaron de direccion

al mismo tiempo la banda gangrena salia volando del bar, masaru salia tras de ellos con su katana en la espalda y una sonriza burlona en el rostro

-no tienes porque ponerte asi amigo

-ya te dije que no soy tu amigo

de entre las nubes se asomo una gran centella negra que llamo la atencion del chico, la banda gangrena trato de aprovechar esto para huir pero los entrenados reflejos de masaru lo detectaron rapidamente, puso su katana en el cuello del lider de la banda gangrena y con voz cavernosa dijo

-largate de aqui.

la banda gangrena huyo cobardemente mientras el pelirrojo se quedaba viendo el rayo friamente

mientras kujiro seguia en su frenezi atacando cualquier cosa que se encontrara en la calle incluyendo un pobre perro que salio disparado por los aires, cuando el moreno veia como el animal salia volando tambien pudo notar un gran rayo oscuro que se dirigia a el a toda velocidad, en cuanto vio aquel resplandor oscuro no pudo desviar la mirada.

un fuerte golpe en la guitarra de makoto se escucho seguido de un cambio de ritmo marcando la parte final de su cancion, mientras que la musica se escuchaba mas lenta y suave se podian apresiar varios cuerpos ensangrentados junto a el, el unico que se mantenia en pie era el predicador que horrorizado miraba la mirada sin exprecion de makoto enmarcada por la sangre de sus compañeros, el cobarde protestante salio huyendo del lugar.

makoto miraba la macabra escena con algo de orgullo y satisfacion miro al cielo por puro impulso algo en el le decia que estaba por ocurrir algo, sus instintos estaban bien pues de inmediato una gran columna de luz oscura se dirigia a el, miro directamente a la luz como hipnotizado por ella.

los tres chicos se encontraban en una especie de trance mientras la luz se acercaba a ellos, los rayos z negros los golpearon al mismo tiempo.

la guitarra de makoto produjo un ultimo acorde que se perdio en el viento lentamente.

**QUE LES PARECE? DEJEN REVIEWS ACEPTO LO QUE SEA FELICITACIONES, INSULTOS, AMENAZAS DE MUERTE LO QUE SEA XD**


	3. live in dark

**LES AGRADESCO LOS REVIEWS, ESTA VES ME LLEGARON VARIAS PREGUNTAS QUE CON GUSTO VOY A CONTESTAR**

**¿que clinica?:NO PUEDO DECIRLO PUES ES PARTE DE LA HISTORIA QUE DESPUES SE REBELARA Y NO QUIERO ARRUINARLO**

**¿makoto un rokero?:SI ESQUE CUANDO PENSABA EN QUE ARMA SERIA BUENA PARA EL PENSE QUE SE VERIA BIEN CON UNA GUITARRA ELECTRICA**

**¿masaru usa una katana?:SI POR LO MISMO**

**¿mato a esas personas?:NO SOLO LES DIO UNA BUENA FRIEGA**

**pero cuantos años tienen todos ellos y como es su aspecto?:TIENEN TRECE AÑOS PERO SE VEN MAYORES**

**parte pondras a las chicas mas maduras o seguiran siendo las mismas?: UN POCO MAS MADURAS**

**quien era la chica de cabello azul?:NO PUEDO DECIRLO TAMPOCO**

**NOTA:LA TRANSFORMACION DE LOS CHICOS PUEDE SONAR UN POCO ROBOTIZADA PERO ES EL MISMO TRAJE DE SIEMPRE**

* * *

los chicos flotaban en una infinita oscuridad cuando repentinamente empezaron a ser rodeados por multiples placas de metal negro, las piezas se fueron agrupando encima de ellos como piezas de un rompecabezas hasta formar un traje negro que consistia en una chaqueta y un pantalon algo suelto, luego partes de distintas colores se empezaron a encender encima de todo el traje finalmente cuando las transformaciones habian acabado los chicos se acomodaron en sus poses de batalla.

-ultra brick!

-dashing boomer!

-fortified butch!

sorpresivamente a pesar de haber sido golpeado por un rayo oscuro de energia pura y de haber tenido un cambio extremo de look masaru no parecia asustado, nisiquiera sorprendido, simplemente revizaba su nuevo atuendo con completa naturalidad, estiraba la chaqueta, era bastante resistente y flexible y checaba sus zapatos, la suela parecia estar hecha de una clase de goma roja brillante

-impulsores antigravedad, yeah, son mejores que los jets de propulsion a chorro que tenia!-de pronto un pequeño zumbido llamo su atencion, se trataba de un aparato en su muñeca que el no habia notado, una especie de reloj con una gran pantalla en el, masaru separo el reloj de su correa y abrio el teclado debajo de el, increiblemente segia sabiendo que hacer, en la pantalla de este aparato se podia ver un mapa rojo con un punto azul y uno verde en el.

-interesante.

al contrario de masaru, kujiro se veia bastante alterado, incluso parecia estar apunto de sufrir un ataque de panico.

en su mano se empezo a formar un gran baston de hockey modernizado negro y verde, el lo arrojo a un auto que estaba estacionado en la calle junto a el lo que hizo que el auto en si explotara, la explocion hizo que kujiro callera de espaldas, con incredulidad volteo a ver a su baston y luego lanzo una sadica sonriza.

no lejos de ahi masaru vio la explocion que kujiro desprendia por su desastre, checo en el mapa e inmediatamente lo supo, provenia del mismo lugar que marcaba su mapa.

masaru golpeo sus talones tratando de activar su impulsores pero no funciono

-eh? ah ok, impulsores act. . . .-antes de terminar de decirlo los cohetes despegaron haciendo a brick volar por los aires-wow! esto funciona con la mente!

tambien makoto vio la explocion y escucho el zumbido pero el no tenia ganas ni tiempo de jugar a esas cosas asi que decidio ignorarlo pero el zumbido insistio, insistio mientras comia, insistio mientras lavaba el plato, insistio mientras sacaba la basura e incluso insistio mientras iba al baño.

-maldicion!, esta bien ire a ver el estupido punto verde!estas feliz ahora?

makoto no sabia usar los impulsores asi que fue caminando.

mientras tanto los constantes destrozos de kujiro habian llamado la atencion del alcalde

-no puede ser ese chico va a destrozar mi amada ciudad, que hago?, que hago?-gritaba histerico el alcalde

-señor-dijo su frustrada asistente mientras señalaba el telefono de las chicas.

-profesor utonio!-grito el alcalde tan desesperado que incluso parecia querer salirse de la pantalla- un chico horrible esta destruyendo la ciudad, llame a las chicas!

las chicas estaban en el salon de clases cuando de pronto sus cinturones empezaron a brillar, rapidamente inventaron un monton de escusas ridiculas para poder salir de ahi y dirigirse a la azotea en donde se transformaron para la batalla.

momoko abrio la evilla de su hebilla para contactar con el profesor utonio.

-que pasa profesor?

-chicas ahi un chico destruyendo toda la ciudad, por favor vaya a detenerlo.

las chicas volaron hasta el centro de la ciudad en busca de su objetivo

-y quien creen que sea?-pregunto miyako de forma inocente.

-creo que el tipo del baculo que esta golpeandolo todo, miyako-dijo momoko con seriedad.

-oye tu! no nos gustan los buscapleitos por aqui!-grito kaoru al moreno.

kujiro arrojo su baston al aire ellas lo esquivaron facilmente sin embargo el palo giro como un boomerang y golpeo la cabeza de kaoru, ella furiosa fue tras el pero kujiro la golpeo con la punta del mango de su palo de hockey sofocandola, miyako trato de ir a ayudarla pero el la tomo con la curva de su palo y la arrojo contra momoko.

makoto quien apenas acababa de llegar lo vio todo y recordo que apenas hace dos dias las chicas lo habian arestado por estar grafitiando.

-malditas ppgz, son unas hipocritas, solo hacen esto por la fama, me gustaria que hubiera una forma de desquitarme-en eso se formo en su mano una guitarra, makoto confundido toco una de las cuerda provocando un disparo sonico que alcanzo a miyako y la estrello contra una pared, momoko creyendo que era un complice de kujiro lo ataco pero el se defendio golpeandola con la guitarra haciendo una gran onda sonica que causo una gran destrucion a su alrededor

masaru veia todo desde la cima de un edificio

-esos dos tienen talento, tal vez me sean utiles.

momoko ataco a los chicos atandolos con su yoyo.

-maldito imbecil, me estorbas

-callate tonto, estas tres me las pagaran

-no me las pagaran a mi

-callense no le vamos a pagar nada a nadie-grito kaoru- y ahora quedense quietos mientras los hago volar a los dos

antes de que kaoru atacara una gran luz roja derribo a las chicas desatando a los rrb

pronto se dieron cuenta de que brick flotaba tras ellos

-quien eres tu?-pregunto makoto desconfiado

-por el momento conformate con saber que soy al unico que le conviene que sigan con vida

* * *

que tal? les gusto?

por cuestiones de tiempo lo tengo que dejar hasta aqui, luego tratare de poner la segunda parte pero no sera pronto, no podre publicar nada en un buen tiempo, pero igual dejen reviews y nos vemos hasta la proxima


	4. dark on black

El pelirrojo empezó a flotar enfrente de sus nuevos compañeros.

-vamos que esperan?

los dos chicos se empezaron a concentrar decididos a seguirlo, poco a poco los chicos empezaron a flotar en el aire torpemente al principio pero al poco tiempo empezaron a ganar agilidad

-por cierto aun no nos haz dicho tu nombre.

-tu puedes llamarme ultra brick

-bien ultra brick y a todo esto porque vienes a ayudarnos segun tu?

-muy simple, me conviene

-y por que yo aceptaria tu ayuda?-dijo kujiro arogante

-por que en una batalla uno a uno podras darle mas duro a una de ellas

kujiro bajo la mirada pues sabia que el chico de la gorra tenia razon

-bien yo me encargare de la verdecita, ustedes solo distraigan a las otras dos y no se atraviezen en mi camino.

kaoru miraba a sus amigas con determinacion.

-parece que sera una pelea de una a uno

momoko emocionada empieza a mover el brazo para llamar la atencion de sus amigas

-yo al rojito, es una lindura

-que rara eres

kujiro volo rapidamente hacia kaoru, las armas de ambos chocaron en el aire soltando una cascada de chispas, las chicas se distrajeron makoto aprovecho esto para lanzar un ataque sonico que mando a volar a burbuja hasta un edificio.

-toma eso niña de las colitas raras!

-colitas raras!-desde los escombros de ese edificio se levanto miyako ofendidisima por el insulto a su cabello, empezo a lanzar varios y furiosos ataques a makoto pero este los desviaba facilmente con sus ondas sonicas.

mientras sus amigas se dedicaban a la intensa pelea momoko se acerco a masaru muy coquetamente.

-soy bombon lider de las chicas superpoderosas z y tu?

-mucho gusto yo soy brick y esta es mi espada-dijo mostrando una espada gigante y futurista con la que ataco a momoko hasta derribarla del aire.

-oye!-grito molesta-no puedes hacerme esto el que seas lindo no te da el derecho, tengo sentimientos!

-ese es tu problema, sentimientos no son mas que el nombre que la gente da a sus debilidades.

-pesado-momoko arrojo su yoyo hacia masaru pero la gran agilidad de este logro librarlo del ataque, luego en una muestra de total destreza el logro pararse en el cable del yoyo y empezo a correr en el hasta llegar con la pelirroja para asestarle un brutal golpe con el filo de su espada.

mientras tanto kaoru y kujiro seguian dando ataques brutales uno contra otro, los impactos de sus armas eran tan poderosos que las ondas de choque hacian que todo a su alrededor temblara.

-me estoy hartando de ti mocosa!

-a quien llamas mocosa!

kaoru golpeo al chico en la cabeza eh hizo que este saliera volando, recorrio varios metros en el aire sintiendo que perdia la conciencia pero finalmente se detuvo en el aire con una contuncion, butch tomo su tiempo para seguir la pelea, respiraba agitadamente hasta que sintio algo humedo en la cabeza, se toco para saber que era, al ver su mano no podia creerlo, era sangre, estaba sangrando, esa chica realmente lo habia hecho sangrar, contrario a cualquier reacion natural el en vez de molestarse empezo reir, de hecho empezo a reir desenfrenadamente, cosa que lleno de panico a la morena

-hacia mucho que no me divertia tanto!

miyako arojaba sus ataques a makoto pero este los desviaba sin poner el menor interes en ello

-esto se vuelve aburrido

-eres malo

-y que esperabas?

miyako enojada lanzo una gran burbuja pero el era rapido y la esquivo aprovechando su distracion se acerco a ella quedando a pocos metros suyos, lo que le produjo un fuerte sonrojo

-por . . por que haces esto?-pregunto musitando sin saber muy bien a que se referia

-por que no?

miyako no contesto, la cercania de aquel chico empezaba a afectarla.

el encanto del momento se perdio cuando el rubio aprovecho la poca distancia para lanzar un contundente ataque contra ella que la hizo caer.

momoko estaba agotada, ya eran varios los ataques que le habia arrojado a aquel chico, sabia que no duraria mucho mas asi que se aferro a un ultimo ataque, concentro toda su fuerza en su yoyo y con todas sus esperanzas lo arrojo, su arma volo por el aire con gran velocidad mas sin embargo se topo con la firme mano de masaru que sin ningun esfuerzo lo detuvo ante la sorpresa de la pelirroja, el empezo a hacer rodar el yoyo en su mano como si fuera un cedal en una caña de pescar jalando a momoko que incapaz de safarse de la trampa siguio hasta el poderoso filo de la espada de masaru que con un solo golpe la fulmino.

kujiro frenetico volo hacia kauro ella trato de esquivarlo pero fue inutil, un intenzo golpe del mango de su baston en su cuello la sofoco luego le pateo las costillas para finalmente tomar su arma y golpearla en la cabeza haciendo que volara hasta el suelo donde la alcanzo para empezar a golpearla brutalmente alternando los ataques con las dos armas, la masacre se extendio por varios minutos y para acabar con acto aun mas salvaje junto ambas armas y la golpeo al mismo tiempo con ellas, el impacto resultante hizo que se destruyeran varias calles.

makoto miraba a la rubia por encima de ella mientras afinaba las cuerdas de su guitarra, luego sin ningun aviso empezo a caer justo por encima de ella, cayo con la punta de su mango sobre ella haciendola escupir unas gotitas de sangre, luego la tomo con la curvatura de su base y la arrojo varios metros hasta chocar con un edificio, ella entreabria los ojos viendo como el se acercaba sin ningun signo de preocupacion o apuro hacia ella, como si fuera algo de todos los dias, levanto su guitarra como una guadaña mortal y la dejo caer en ella con gran furia produciendo una explocion sonica tan brutal que hasta las placas de la tierra se desquebrajaron, de entre las nubes de polvo salio makoto completamente calmado.

-que aburrido ¬¬.

los tres chicos se reunieron en el aire despues de la batalla.

-estan muertas?

-mas les vale-dijo brick-si no les ira peor,oigan chicos hacemos un buen equipo, tengo un plan de que hacer con nuestros poderes, les gustaria oirlo

-un plan? planeas robar un banco o algo?

-un banco? no seas ridiculo, tengo un plan mucho mas grande, un plan para vengarnos del mundo que nos trato injustamente-kujiro empezo a escuchar con mas atencion-un plan para conseguir la gloria que nos fue arrebatada- makoto levanto la cabeza- un plan para reclamar lo que debio ser nuestro por derecho-dijo levantando el puño- si mi plan es mucho mas grande!

-que tan grande?

-de que a la luna

* * *

**SERA ESTE EL FIN DE LAS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS Z? QUE HARAN ANTE ESTOS NUEVOS Y PODEROSOS ENEMIGO? QUIEN SERA REALMENTE MASARU? QUE MALVADO PLAN TRAERA ENTRE MANOS? PORQUE ANDARE TAN PREGUNTON? TODAS ESTAS Y MAS PREGUNTAS NO SERAN RESPONDIDAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYZ DARK VERSION**


	5. QUIEN ERES MASARU?

**ESTE CAPITULO ES MUY CORTO PERO SOLO LO HICE PARA DECIRLES QUE HUBO UNA CONFUCION EN MI ULTIMO FIC**

**EN LA PARTE DE EL FINAL BRICK DICE**

-de que a la luna

Y LO QUE EN VERDAD DEBIO DECIR FUE

-DE AQUI A LA LUNA

EL PORQUE DE ESTA ESTUPIDA FRASE SE LES REVELARA DESPUES

LAMENTO LA CONFUSION ERROR DE DEDO USTEDES SABEN XP

* * *

El liquido brillante en las capsulas de recuperacion era lo unico que se podia ver dentro de la oscura habitacion en donde el profesor entro, queria revizar a las chicas, se sentia culpable por exponerlas a ese peligro, en las capsulas verde y azul miyako y kauru flotaban desnudas mientras el suero medicinal curaba sus heridas pero la rosada estaba vacia, momoko habia salido y dejado un rastro de agua que el profesor siguio.

momoko estaba en bata frente a la computadora revizando las imagenes de su pelea

-momoko estas herida ve a descansar

-no puedo no hasta que descubra como derrotar a este tipo

-eso lo puedes hacer despues ahora ve a descansar

-no, no lo hare

-porque es tan importante?

momoko bajo la cabeza, recordo el momento en que el pelirojo por encima de ella le dijo

-sentimientos no es mas que el nombre que las personas dan a sus debilidades

-es algo que debo hacer profesor-dijo desilusionada

el profesor dio un profundo suspiro y dijo

-bien pero no lo haras sola

el profesor y momoko se quedaron revizando la grabacion una y otra vez, la brillante mente de el podia notar cosas que la inexperta pelirroja no hacia

- este chico sabe como y donde atacar y hasta sabe de formaciones militares se que es una locura pero casi podria jurar que ah este chico lo entrenaron

-esta seguro profesor?

-casi completamente

-pero quien entrenaria a un chico?

-no se pero quien sea sabia lo que hacia, debe ser una agencia del nivel de la cia o mejor aun

-esta diciendo que este chico es un super espia o algo asi?

-puede ser dejame ver algo

el profesor grito dirigiendose a su computadora

-analiza el rostro del sujeto en tu base de datos

un grupo de rostros empezaron a desfilar por la pantalla, cuando al fin acabo la foto de masaru ocupo toda la pantalla, una voz artificial respondio

-no ahi coincidencias

-amplia tu busqueda a todas las bases de datos de escuelas, orfanatos, hospitales, registros policiacos, a donde sea

la computadora busco en todas las bases de datos del globo pero el resultado fue el mismo

-no ahi coincidencias

-esto es imposible-dijo el profesor asustado-es como si hubiera salido de la nada

una vez mas la imagen de masaru ocupo toda la pantalla

-quien eres tu?-pregunto momoko confundida


	6. boy in black

_**BUENO NO SE QUE PIENSEN PERO COMO LAS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS Z SON UNA VERSION DE UNA SERIE DE CARTOON NETWORT PUES DECIDI REVOLVERLAS CON OTRAS SERIES DE LA CN**_

_**A VER QUE LES PARECE**_

Kujiro y makoto se encontraban en la casa de masaru pues segun el tenia algo importante que decirles, masaru vivia solo en un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, estaba algo desordenado y habia latas de bebida energisante por todos lados, reflejaba a la perfecion la personalidad de el, el pelirrojo se encontraba frente a una especie de computadora compuesta por varias partes a la que tenia conectado su reloj

-que haces?-pregunto makoto

-trato de abrir los seguros de esta cosa para desbloquear todas sus funciones y liberar todo su poder

-vaya se ve que sabes de computadoras

-si pero esto me supera, es mas avanzado que cualquier cosa que halla visto

-conosco a alguien que podria ayudarte, es un nerd que conosco de . . . de un lugar

-de donde? de sunset place?

-como sabes de ese lugar?!

-yo se todo de ustedes solo por eso me ariesgue a estar a su lado en este proyecto, realmente crees que este tipo nos ayude

a kujiro le molesto que el halla investigado de su pasado pero le agradaba que preguntara por el tipo por que eso significaba que no lo habia averiguado todo

-por supuesto

-bien vamos a verlo-dijo levantandose de su silla

cuando los chicos salian de la casa de masaru a makoto se le ocurrio preguntar

-que es eso de sunset place?

-y a ti que te importa!

los chicos caminaron hasta las afueras de la ciudad

-estas seguro de que es aqui?-pregunto masaru pues el lugar parecia como cualquier casa suburbana

-si aqui es

los chicos esperaron un tiempo despues de tocar el timbre, empezaban a desperse cuando de pronto abrio la puerta una niña de apariencia gotica y cabello morado

-que quieren?

-aqui es la casa de dib membrana?

-si

-somos amigos suyos ¿podriamos pasar?

-dib no tiene amigos-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta en sus caras

-lo intente por las buenas dijo kujiro a sus compañeros

-lo sabemos

de una fuerte patada el moreno derribo la puerta, como una fiera la chica del cabello morado salto sobre el con un cuchillo en mano pero masaru fue mas rapido y en pleno vuelo logro atraparla y desarmarla para luego clavarla en la pared con el cuchillo

molesta la chica grito

-seguridad!

pronto un grupo de peluches empezaron a rodearlos, los chicos se rieron por esto hasta que los peluches empezaron a sacar varias patas y brazos mecanicos

-mierda-dijeron al unisono

apesar de estar rodeados y superados en numero no les tomo mucho tiempo deshacerse de ellos, subieron rapidamente a la habitacion de dib y la abrieron de un patadon

dib, quien no habia oido nada pues en su habitacion tenia a todo volumen la cancion de people=shit de slipknot, trato de huir pero lo tenian rodeado

masaru apago la radio para poder hablar mejor

-hola dib, me recuerdas?-pregunto kujiro

al ver el rostro del ojiverde muchos malos recuerdos cruzaron la mente de dib

-si aunque no quisiera hacerlo

-tu eres dib membrana?-pregunto masaru-vaya kujiro acerto al traernos aqui, eh oido mucho sobre ti, incluso que pudiste hackear la base de datos de la knd

-juego de niños realmente, que es lo que quieren de mi?-pregunto un poco mas calmado

masaru se sento en la cama de dib con total familiaridad

-sientate y escuchame voy a contarte una historia

masaru le conto a dib todo su plan con lujo de detalles en especial en las partes tecnicas en donde el moreno mostraba un particular interes

-pero para lograr todo esto necesitamos que desbloques todo el poder de nuestros relojes

-todo esto es muy interesante pero porque deberia ayudarlos?

-por favor tu sabes que vas a terminar haciendolo, ¿por que no nos saltamos todo el drama y empiesas de una ves?

-por que estas tan seguro?

-bueno para empezar nadie te creeria como la ultima vez y te volverian a encerrar, aparte eres cientifico y gustas de lo paranormal, te mata no ser parte de esto y para acabar estas resentido, salvaste al mundo y como te lo agradecieron te abandonaron, incluso tu familia te dio la espalda, eso fue justo?, acaso no quieres venganza?

dib no contesto solo tomo el reloj de masaru, lo conecto en su computadora y se puso a trabajar, tecleaba a una velocidad impresionante mientras varios simbolos aparecian en su pantalla, con cada golpe a las teclas descifraba mas misterios del extraño aparato, despues de varias horas de intensa exploracion finalmente estaba listo para dar su diagnostico final

-nunca habia visto nada asi, sus circuitos parecen una red neuronal, su energia es ilimitada y el codigo con el que funciona es tan complejo como un codigo genetico

-no nos interesan esas tecnomamadas, lograste darnos mas poder si o no?

-por supuesto logre desbloquear varios codigos pero ustedes tendran que averiguar como se usan

masaru miro a dib seriamente

-dime, te interesa seguir con esto hasta el final?

-claro

-bien, porque todavia tengo una mision para ti, pero eso lo discutiremos otro dia, ya se hizo tarde y estoy aburrido de estar aqui

los chicos tomaron sus relojes y salieron de ahi sin siquiera despedirse

-que sociables

dib se sento frente a su computadora y siguio trabajando en los codigos mientras gaz, que apenas se habia descolgado de la pared, se paraba frente a su puerta

-que haces?

-nada

-la ultima vez que hiciste "nada" casi te matan y terminaste en la clinica

-lo se, creeme que lo se, por eso tengo que hacer esto ahora-dijo mientras que en su pantalla se miraba con letras grandes y antiguas

ANUBIS CODE

-como quieras-dijo mientras se alejaba jugando con su consola, al alejarse una timida lagrima cayo sobre la pantalla distorsionando la imagen y arruinando su puntuacion

* * *

_**QUE OPINAN? SEAN SINCEROS PERO NO DEMASIADO**_


End file.
